nikaraworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Harley Diaz
|previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |charges= |gem= |base of operations=Hewitt Hall Manor |status= |relatives=Suzy Diaz (mother) Tom Diaz (father) Jasmyne (grandmother) Warren (great-uncle) |siblings=Rachel Diaz (oldest sister) Ethan Diaz (older brother) Georgie Diaz (older sister) Lewie Diaz (younger brother) Beast Diaz (youngest brother) Daphne Diaz (younger sister) |children= |romances=Josh (One Date/Crush) |friends=Ellie Peters (Best Friend) Sophie Adams Ethan Diaz (BFTF) |enemies=Bethany Peters (possibly) |counterpart= |magic= |powers= |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= put yes if the character has a gallery, and leave it blank if they don't }} Information Harley is an engineering whiz who uses her inventions to navigate life as the middle child in a large family of seven kids. It's sometimes not about her wanting to survive life in a big family. Personality Harley is an inventive, caring, smart girl with a sense of humor. Harley is an extremely intelligent and observant person as seen as when she invented a roller coaster when Daphne threw Georgie's Bobble heads out the window. Despite being very intelligent, Harley is still social and enjoys spending time with others. She is also very kind as seen when she was willing to help Rachel with her social life and help Georgie with golf. Harley also has a temper and can hold a grudge as seen when she was visibly angered when Cuff threw a chicken bone in her invention Bag, blasted Rachel with snow when she didn't invite her to a party and held a tight grudge to get Cuff out of the house. Harley is also a bit of a wise cracker and has a dry sense of humor at times. She also tends to be pushy and a bit bossy when it comes to her inventions and other circumstances and is sometimes willing to nanipulate people such as when she manipulated Lewie and Beast to make the slushies to make her money which resulted in them seperating and hating eachother. This implies that Harley sometimes doesn't think things through but she is willing to make things right when things go wrong. Physical Appearance Harley has dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair is worn straight down with a side parting. Relationships * Ethan Diaz (BFTF) (Older brother) * Ellie Peters (Best Friend/Neighbor) * Georgie Diaz (Older sister) * Rachel Diaz (Older sister) * Lewie Diaz (Younger brother) * Beast Diaz (Younger brother) * Daphne Diaz (Younger sister) * Tom Diaz (Dad) * Suzy Diaz (Mom) Trivia * Harley is the middle child in her family, so she's 'Stuck in the Middle.' * Harley is closer to her older brother, Ethan, than any of her other siblings. * Her friends have a crush on her older brother/BFTF, Ethan. * Her best friend is Ellie Peters. * She creates her own inventions which are always useful and often help her solve problems she has with her family. * She was born on April 22, 2003 as shown in "Stuck in the Sweet Seat". **This is made clear by the fact that her birthday, which is shown to be on the 22nd, takes place on a Friday in a month with only 30 days. April 22, 2016 takes place on a Friday and her following birthday, as seen at the end of the episode, takes place on a Saturday, which April 22, 2017 does. **Coincidentally, this is the premiere date of "Stuck in the Sweet Seat" in the UK and Ireland. * She often breaks the fourth wall by directly talking to the auidence. * She loves wearing leather jackets. * She is similar to "Strawberry Shortcake" from "Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures", "Mabel Pines" from "Gravity Falls" and "Princess Sofia" from "Sofia The First", due to being the main protagonist from their respective shows as well as being optimistic and joyful. * Harley is in high school as shown in Stuck in a Gold Medal Performance. * Harley first celebrates her birthday on April 22 by turning thirteen. * Her fourteen birthday was not shown on 'Stuck in the Middle' but she had to be 14 because she turned 13 in 2016 which means in 2017 she would turn 14. * Harley used to go to Marshport Middle school but she graduated. * Harley is the youngest Diaz after Rachel, Georgie, and Ethan to go to high school. * She is a freshman in high school. * Harley can't stand her younger siblings. * She is very smart for her age. * She has had her evening bag since she was six. * Daphne loves cake and Harley hates when her siblings steal her spotlight or take something of hers like on her birthday when Daphne ate her cake. * Harley wanted to go skydiving but her friendship with Ellie was more important. * Harley has gone threw a lot since she joined high school. * Because she is the youngest in high school, her siblings don't talk to her at school. * Harley often goes up in the tree-house when she gets upset. * Harley is Doody Diaz. * Harley cares about what others think. * She is very sensitive. * She has big reactions to things. * She has invented a lot of things. * Harley may acquire a romantic interest in Season 3. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Members of the Diaz Family Category:Females Category:Child Characters Category:Girls Category:Teens Category:Diaz Family